


Light 'Em Up [VID]

by bessyboo



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Club Vivid, Download Available, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, dance vid, ensemble vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: Bustin' makes me feel good.





	Light 'Em Up [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> Runs 3:07. Song is "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" by Fall Out Boy. Made for Club Vivid 2017.
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTES:** physical triggers (bright lights, fast cuts + stuttery/"flicker" cuts), brief instances of audio dialogue, on-screen electrocution (of the villain), ghostly ectoplasm vomit  
>   
>   
> 

  
Password: _lezgo_  
[YouTube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbOYW4K0OG8) | [Rebloggable on Tumblr](http://ladybessyboo.tumblr.com/post/163850989019/light-em-up-bustin-makes-me-feel-good-made)

**1080p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/GhostbustersLightEmUp1080.zip) (ZIP, 189MB)  
**720p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/GhostbustersLightEmUp720.zip) (ZIP, 95.4MB)  
**SD:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/GhostbustersLightEmUpSD.zip) (ZIP, 51.9MB)  


[(lyrics)](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/falloutboy/mysongsknowwhatyoudidinthedark.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally had the idea for this vid since LAST VVC, so I am glad to finally have it OUT OF MY BRAIN lolsob. Yay Ghostbusters!!! \\\\\o///


End file.
